


Definitely Decorative

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Counted Word Fic, Gen, Holidays, Nargothrond, Poetry, Quintuple Drabble, Seasonal, Sonnets, pretty men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A philosophical question on the nature of decoration, raised at a celebration of the Spring Equinox in Nargothrond, in the years of (relative) peace.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund & Men
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Definitely Decorative

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Gloriana and Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2069063.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Decorated', and [here](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4254) on the Silmarillion Writers' Guild archive for the challenge 'Season's Greetings.'

“But,” said one of the nissi, dressed in green for the celebration of the Equinox and the mid-point of Spring. “is it that the room is made prettier when decorated with beautiful Men (male or female or something else) either as artworks, such as that sculpture, or in person, as at this party.” (Here the lady speaking paused to admire both the sculpture in question — a very fine piece representing Finrod’s discovery of Men, Beor heroically nude but for a torc, some arm-rings, and a loincloth that left very little to the imagination, as well as a beard and lovingly depicted hair in various places, Finrod more of a graceful shape than a fully realized figure — and several of the male Men who had earlier in the day been engaged in a sport they called wrestling. Her companion in rose and carnation was enjoying the sights as well.) 

“Or,” she continued after a pleasant and appreciative moment, “is it that the Men are decorative in and of themselves, and would enhance any space they were in? Is it an inherent aesthetic quality, or situational?”

“We could always ask Finrod,” the flowery lady said. “he will no doubt have an Opinion on the subject, indeed likely on males in general as interesting or aesthetic.”

As she spoke, Finrod appeared, as if summoned.

“Ask me what?” He was very lovely to look upon himself, gold hair shining with jeweled braids and flowing locks, the Dwarf-jewel at his neck serving to enhance the natural grace and beauty of his face and form. On another it would be overpowering, but not on the golden king of Nargothrond.

She was unfazed, "Whether Men are decorative in and of themselves, or is it their novelty that serves to decorate the hall in their presence?" 

Finrod laughed, and with a smile verging on a grin, began to recite:

O praise the body male in all his parts!  
O listen now with eyes - perceive the speech  
Of sinewed flank and bicep shaped by arts  
Of sport and war; what beard and throat might teach;  
Of noble knees and ankles, torso strong,  
The hands that sing, make, summon and delight,  
The face expressive, smooth or cragged ere long,  
Of clefts and calves and buttocks molded tight;  
Of brows and elbows, lashes long and lips  
Both thin and mobile. Mark this paragon  
Of flesh and breath: broad shoulders, narrow hips  
Alone are worthy of encomion.*  
This picture-paen made the flame to fan  
So definitely decorative is man.

After the briefest of pauses to mark the sonnet's conclusion, Finrod continued in a lighter and even more playful tone, "And of course Men," (the capital letter was perfectly audible) of the female form are decorative as well, but rather more likely to be particular about how and when they are praised in such terms." He smiled at them both, "you yourselves are ornaments to the festivities. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Indeed they were. An excellent omen for the rest of the season.

**Author's Note:**

> *Encomium is the more usual transliteration from the Greek. Praise-poem.


End file.
